superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Spongebob squarepants credits
|- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob/Narrator/Sub Driver/Gary |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Sandy's Dad |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Bird |- |'Bill Fabberbakke' |Patrick Star |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy Cheeks |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Butterfly |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Sandy's Mom |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Air Computer, Water Computer |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinators' |Jennie Monica Dawn Hershey |- |'Executive Assistants' |Elise McCollum Dina Buteyn |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Animatic Coordinator' |Tony Ostyn |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Help Wanted" |- |'Senior Producer' |Michael Lessa |- |'Producer' |Larry LeFrancis |- |'Production Executive' |Andy Rheingold |- | colspan="2" |"Reef Blower" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Jay Lender |- |'Animation Directors' |Fred Miller Tom Yasumi |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer |- |'Original Character Designer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'"Help Wanted" Character Layout' |Mark O'Hare Erik Weise |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Clean-Up Artists' |Soonjin Mooney Erik Wiese |- |'Artist Intern' |Cynthia Tello |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Dave Gordon Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Designers' |Stephen Hillenburg Nick Jennings Kenny Pittenger John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang Nick Jennings |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylists' |Dene Ann Heming Christina Long |- |'Background Color Stylist' |Nick Jennings |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey Tony Garcia |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Producers' Assistants' |Dina Buteyn Megan Brown |- |'"Help Wanted" Key Animator' |Erik Wiese |- |'Sheet Timer' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Tea at the Treedome" Live Action Sequences |- |'Director of Photography' |Keith Lowry |- |'Line Producer' |Bruce Vannesa |- |'Special Prop Makers' |Cameron Baity Jonathan Silsby |- |'Production Assistant' |Phil Allard |- |'Grip' |Bud Balani |- |'Key Grip' |Vic Price |- |'Set Dressers' |Walt Storm Michael Triant |- |'Still Photography' |Rebecca Stillman |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams |- |'Picture Editors' |Brad Carow Christopher Hink Margaret Hou Lynn Hobson |- |'Assistant Editors' |Mark Merthe Matt Corey Jeff Adams |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Supervising Sound FX Editor' |Tom Syslo |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Gabriel Rosas |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Les Wolf |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Artist' |Monette Becktold |- |'Music Editors' |Nicolas Carr William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer |- |'Main Title Composed by' |Hank Smith Music |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music "Los Mel-Tones" "The Langhorns" |- |'"Living in The Sunshine, Loving in The Moonlight"' |Written by Aaron Springer, C.H. Greenblatt, Tiny Tim Composed by Aaron Springer Performed by Tiny Tim (Courtesy Reprise Records) |- |'On-Line Editors' |Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Gayle Mc intyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Sound Services Provided by' |Horta Editorial, Inc. |- |'Post Production Services' |Pacifica Sound Group Encore Video |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Animation Supervisors' |Doug Williams Mark Petlock |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. Sample Corporation |- |'Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Energy Film Library Sanders Bros. Racing Fish Films Footage World |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Stephen Hillenburg Teale Reon Wang Helen Kalafatic Al Brownstein Derek Drymon June Bliss Mr. Lawrence Tim Hill Todd White Nicktoons Studios Alan Smart |- |'2nd Special Thanks' |"The Amanda Show" Taco Bell Hot, inc. |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman Andy Rheingold |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks to:' |Mary Harrington Robert Scull Eric Coleman Peter Strauss Googe Carlos Palazio Glacier Sound Design David Frapwell Karen Umland |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}